


Daddy's Little Knight

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants to be a Knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Knight

__**Emma woke up and Sat Up In Her Bed,She had Fun With Her Mother Yesterday,but She really Didn't know how to break it to Snow.**  
Emma did not Care for the Princess Lessons.  
David Walked By His Daughter's Room and Saw that She was Up.  
"Emma Sweetie,why are you up?" The Prince Asked his Darling Daughter.  
"I'm not sleepy anymore daddy,it's daylight" The Young Princess said looking out her window.  
"yes emma,so did you have fun yesterday?"David asked her.  
"Daddy,i love mommy but i don't want to be a Princess."Emma said looking toward her father.  
"Baby,what do you mean?"David asked her.  
" I Want to be A Knight." The Little girl said with her Fist on her hips and Head held high.  
"You can be whatever your Heart Desires."David said hugging his Little girl.  
"Come,it's time for your Lessons." David and Emma walked out of her room and into the Practice room.  
David and Emma Spent the Whole morning Practicing with the Swords. Snow watched from the Entrance as her Daughter and Her Husband Playfully Sparred with One another.  
At Twelve years old,Emma was well aware of who she is. She Preferred to Play with the boys,and loved Being with her Father.  
while Snow was Taken aback at First about emma's desire to become a knight rather than a Princess,she Loved Her Daughter no less than she did before.  
Emma and David were spent after their recent Sparring Session.  
"Your Getting Better,Emma"David said using his towel to Wipe his Face.  
"Think i'll be good as you,Daddy?"Emma asked David.  
"No,I think you'll better than me."David smiled as he ruffled emma's hair.  
"I Love you,Daddy" Emma wrapped her arms around david and Squeezed.  
" And I Love you too,my Little Knight." David kissed his daughter on the cheek. Emma and david spent the Rest of the day Walking around the Castle David realized in this moment that he loved his Daughter so much.  
Emma started Becoming more Fluid in Her movements and David Couldn't be More Proud of His Little Knight. David Arranged For Emma to Participate In Her First Joust .  
Snow was Livid. "David,what were you thinking?"David Laughed.  
"Snow,she'll be ok"David assured her.  
"David,you have been encouraging her to do this since she was 12."Snow said.  
"But Enough is Enough, David."Snow stood there looking at him with such Conviction.  
" Why Can't you believe in her?" David asked.  
"Mommy?Daddy?" Emma came into View wearing Her Armor and David Couldn't Be More Proud of her.  
"Hi Baby,You Look Beautiful" snow said as she smiled at Emma. " Come Here,Baby"  
Snow took Emma By The Hands and Sat down at the Bench near the Apple Tree.  
"Emma,i want you to know i am so proud of you." Snow brushed her fingers through emma's hair.  
"I have never really been crazy about you becoming a Knight,but if this is what you want to do."  
Emma Blinked at her Mother awaiting her answer.  
"Then i support you 100%" emma jumped for joy and Hugged Snow.  
"Thank you,Mommy!"Emma Smiled at her Mother and Ran to get on her Horse.  
Emma then Faced her Opponent: Prince Abel from the Neighboring land across the Lake.  
Prince Abel rode forth trying to knock emma off her Horse,  
Emma blocked abel's Lance with her shield.  
the two Battled Fiercely but Emma Proved to be too much for Abel and defeated the Prince. Emma jumped off her horse and helped abel off the ground."  
"your not half bad,Princess Emma" Abel said dusting himself off.  
"your not so bad yourself,Abel." Emma said grinning at him.  
"So Princess,why do you want to be a Knight?"  
Abel asks emma as they walk back over towards david and Snow.  
"Because i want to be a Hero,i want to be Strong and Noble." Emma told abel.  
"Your More Nobel then any man i've ever met."Abel told Emma.  
"Thank you for that."Emma said. David and Snow walked towards their daughter.  
"Emma sweetie,you were Extraordinary out there." Snow Told Her.  
"My Little Knight,you have made me the Proudest Father in the Land."  
David told her with the Biggest smile he could manage.  
"Thank you,Daddy" Emma Said.  
" Come On,you two time to eat Supper."Snow said walking into the castle. Emma and David followed snow into the castle their stomachs grumbling. 


End file.
